Server systems use load balancing processes to direct requests to less-loaded servers in the server system to improve efficiency in handling a large amount of requests. Many current load balancing solutions are software-driven, and perform load balancing processes with relatively stale load data. Thus, when a request is routed to a server according to these load balancing processes, by the time the request reaches that server, the load on that server may have already increased beyond what was calculated by the software driven load balancer based on stale load data, causing that server to be unable to timely service that request.